minds hunger
by miny-universal
Summary: What if for the 75th huger games there was a twist. Katniss didn't go in, instead gales younger sister did. No one know what power she held. Intil her time came.
1. 1: truth

**sorry if it's not that good. i have dyslexia, but i love wrighting so here is my chapter.**

On the day of the reaping of the 75th Hunger Games, I was with my twin brother in our yard.

Tensions were riding high, among the inhabitants of the Seam in particular. Why? Well, the residents of the Seam are much poorer than the merchants of the town. We are offered tesserae, for grain and oil, to make coarse bread and for fuel.

In return, our names are entered into the reaping for the Hunger Games, again and again (this could go on forever!), the number increasing as we go through our teenage years. It is a sad reality, but what can we do?

From the years of twelve to eighteen, we are at our most vulnerable.

It isn't a nice feeling obviously, that one day you may be chosen, and have to fight for your district along with another person and physically kill someone.

I have always hated the idea of the Hunger Games, I always thought that this was just a way for the Capitol to get back at the districts for the Rebellion. Oh, those were dark times. The stories are horrific, each one scarier than the last.

One year ago, one of my brother's best friends had been picked, Katniss Everdeen was her name. She was very lucky to survive. However, she was skilled in hunting and could use a bow and arrow especially well. She is known throughout District twelve for her clean shot. She can shoot an arrow through the eye of any animal.

Katniss is well respected in the Seam, because she is willing to fight for the good of her family. She is popular and gorgeous. She has no idea about this, which makes her even more likeable.

This is why the Hunger Games is so personal to me. Katniss was like an older sister to me. She fed my family for years, along with my older brother. She is like family and I was delighted to learn of her victory.

When she came back, Gale, my brother had gone to the mines and I had started to go hunting with Katniss. She had taught me how to shot animals, how to set traps and how to tell which plant were good to eat and which were good at healing, she also told me which once would kill with on bite.

We had got to know each other very well, though I never told her what I was capable of with my mind. No one knows except for Chris (my twin brother and the capital) not even my mother. Even though he knows what I could do he was still nerves when it came to reaping day. Not for himself but for me.

We had been in the yard since dawn practicing shooting. I always got too caught up in it that I forgot everything else around me. For all I cared, all that existed was me and that bow. So when my mother came and told us that it was time to go, I was still in my causally clothes. I didn't have any time to change so had to go in them.

Standing with all the other girls my age I felt so out of place, they were all wearing dainty dresses and frilly frocks. Meanwhile, I was wearing my dirty t-shirt and torn pants, along with mud splattered shoes.

The crowd then fell silent and Effie, the escort of District twelve, stood up.

Apparently, in the Capitol, Effie is highly fashionable. Personally, I don't see is famous for her collection of wigs. Well today, on this momentous (notice the sarcasm) occasion, she decided to wear her violet wig.

Their fashion is getting stranger every day (and to start with, Capitol fashion was always…haute couture). The minds of the Capitol's designers are addled, if they really think that they look good.

"Happy Hunger Games!" shouted Effie in to the microphone, temporarily deafening all of us within ten feet of the speakers.

Though we didn't need to hear to know what she was saying next, as we had already heard her speech enough times, too recite it in our sleep.

My hearing came back, just in time to hear her say "May the odds be ever in your favour."

I shivered in nervousness. This is the year of the 75th Hunger Games.

Mayor Undersee began his annual speech. This speech consists of the history of the Rebellion , and subsequent Hunger Games

"This year there will be a change, because it's the 75th year. As you all know, every twenty five years, the objective of the Hunger Games changes slightly. Though this year it will be even more exciting that all of the previous year. You may notice, that there the usual omnipresent balls are missing from the stage."

The Mayor abruptly stops, looking at the crowd before him.

"There are two slips with the name of a girl and a boy on them. These people are not like everyone else here. They are special."

The way he said it, told us that he thinks the pair chosen are freaks. Then he carries on.

"These two people are known by the Capitol, and in each district there are two, a girl and a boy. The people that are dear to them, are not even allowed to know who there are, well until this present moment. The thing that is so amazing about them is, that they have magical powers."

I hear a sigh of relief from all of the people around me, they know that they are not going to be the one in the arena this year. I am not so optimistic and hopeful, because I know that I have been chosen. The colour drains from my face. I must have looked like a corpse.

Mia, my best friend takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Don't worry. You are not in that envelope. All of us hope that we might have magic powers, and could throw people through the air with our minds or something."

Then another of my friends from school comes over and asks us the question, we all want to know the answer to.

"Who do you think the girl in the envelope is?"

Silence falls over the crowd, and everyone stops talking abruptly.

All of my friends are smiling, because they know that they won't be called up onto the stage. However, on the other hand, I am mentally preparing myself to walk up those dreaded stairs; wondering what their faces will be like when they find out that there best friend is a freak.

And, how my mum will feel, when she finds out that I have been hiding such a big secret from her.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I take a deep breath, while I watch Effie slowly open the envelope, her beam permanently plastered on her face.

"The female tribute from Districted twelve is… Violet Hawthorne."

My friends stare at me shocked, mouths wide open.

All I do is take a long breath, and walk up onto the stage, staring out into the crowds trying to find mum. I panic when I can't find her, until I see Gale watching me, in horror.

"And the male tribute is…David Hofstadter."

I didn't even know that person. Well at least, it would be easier to kill him if I didn't know him. I can't believe, that I am thinking those thoughts.

After the names had been called, we were both led into the Justice building and there we waited. Our family and friends arrived shortly afterwards.

My twin brother, Chris came to me first. He looked at me in solemn silence.

"Violet, just remember that you have full control of your powers. Unlike many others, you can control your powers with a bit of concentration.. Violet, you are so strong. I have seen you fight. I have seen you hunting with Katniss. You will be fine, but that doesn't mean that I am okay with this."

And the most unbelievable thing happens. My twin brother begins to cry. I hug tightly, like my life depends on it.

After my brother left, I contemplated what he had to tell me. I probably wouldn't be the only person, to be able to control their powers. The tributes from Districts one, two and four will be able to control their powers as well.

Another thing that made me nervous, was that all of us were given these wristbands that drained our power.

The next person to come and see me was my best friend Mia, she was the one that had hold my hand and told me that my name was not in that envelope.

She was the opposite of right.

"What are your powers?" she asks me quietly, all her usual happiness disappearing in a blink of an eye.

I didn't even get to answer, because the guards come in and drag her out.

My mum didn't come. I think it was too much for her to cope with, learning that her daughter was a freak and if that was not enough that she would be participating in the hunger games.

The reason they were doing this was, to get a lot more people betting, on the games therefore getting more money. I had worked, that out the moment, they said what this year hunger games would be.

After thinking this the guards came in with Katniss and said that it was time to set off to the Capitol.

So that is what we did. We set of to the Capitol.

We got into the luxurious car. I have never been in a car before. I like it.

As I thought that, we drove off to the train station.

**please R&R**


	2. 2: illusions

**i have to say thank you to my beta reader quirkista **

**hope you enjoy**

When we finally arrived into the Grand station of the Capitol, I grew restless. The train journey was long and boring. The journey mostly consisted of Katniss staring at me. Katniss seemed fearful. However, there was not much conversation between the two of us, as we already know each other.

Or, at least she thought that she did. Therefore the ride was dull, boring and any other adjective that you would like to use that insinuates boredom.

So once we had stopped I ran out of the carriage and onto the platform, hoping that I could get away from that terrible, awkward silence. Turning around to look if anyone was trying to catch me, I realised that I was alone.

So I slowed to a jog and finally to a walk. That was when I finally started to take in my surroundings.

I was in a long tunnel that had doors every now and then; all of them had numbers all the way from 1-12 above them.

When I reached the number twelve doors, I walked into the door on my right. There were about three women there all equipped with waxing strips and tweezers. Their smiles lit up, one of them when through to the back room and came out with a man, who I immediately recognised as Cinna.

"My name is Cinna. What yours"

I replied immediately, because he instantly made me feel comfortable.

"Violet."

He smiled at my response.

"Ok. This year the opening ceremony is going to be different. Instead of dressing you in clothes to do with your district, we are going to dress you in clothes to do with your powers. What is your power, then Violet so we can begin."

I know that I had never been allowed to tell anyone about them so I stopped speaking immediately, so my mind and my mouth wouldn't betray me and looked at the ground.

"Violet, there you are we have been looking for you everywhere." Katniss said as she walked in to the room.

Cinna jumped with shock and tuned to look at her. When he saw who it was, he relaxed and started to smile again. He really does have an amazing smile. The next time he spoke, it was directed not at me but at Katniss.

"She arrived here not long ago, only ten minutes if I remember correctly. I have told her what to expect , for the opening ceremony. All I need to know is what her powers are and we can start making the dresses."

"Well don't ask me, I don't even know what they are."

They were speaking about me, as if I was not standing there next to them. I didn't mind that much, I always did hate, being the centre of attention. It is my pet hate. I know being in the Hunger Games had just made me the centre of attention, and a lot of attention at that but still I hated it. Maybe that's why my powers were what they were.

"Ummm."

Both Katniss and Cinna eyes turned to me.

"What, I thought that you wanted to know what my powers where."

I hated this I could fell their eyes burrowing into my head. "There… there…" I stuttered.

This was failing (epically!) and I wasn't getting anywhere. I know I would have to tell them, eventually, under pain or torture (or both) from the very dangerous looking wax strips, that Cinna held in his large, manicured hand .

So, I decided to make like a bandage and rip it off (or spit it out, in this context). I took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"I can control people's minds."

Cinna's face I had been prospered for, it was a mix of terror and shock. His mouth was wide open as if he was trying to catch flies. They I had an afterthought and added.

"I can also read people's minds."

This time, I turned to look at Katniss's face, fearing the worst. Hers was more understanding than scared, most likely thinking about that time when we had been out hunting and I knew what she wanted me to do before she said it, when it was only the beginning of a thought in her mind.

There was also shock, after having her thoughts confirmed. I was having the best time of my life. At that point Cinna closed his mouth and began to speak.

"I was certainly not expecting that. Your dress might be a bit harder that I thought, and to me it was hard enough. I thought that you might be different, special even."

I could not help it I just had to laugh. And, it was not of those dainty, girly, oh-so annoying laughs. This was one of those uninhibited laughs. My sudden laughter made them both a little confused, ok a lot. So I thought I should explain to them, about my sudden up roar of laughter.

"I can only do it when I am touching someone."

Both of their faces relaxed, as they found out that I was not reading their minds (thought that was not utterly true), Katniss looked especially relieved. Alright, I don't want to know what or who she was thinking about. And I was glad I couldn't.

Cinna sat down as if he was massaging a headache, but even my mind- reading powers. I can tell that he was mostly trying to think of my outfit for the opening ceremony. You might be there for a while, Cinna, I thought wryly.

The three women that had been there since the beginning then came over to me and gently nudged me towards a seat that was positioned in the centre of the room.

They then started to pluck my eye brows and wax my legs. After one of my legs had been done and I had grown too tired to shout that it hurt.

"Please, just leave the other as it is."

The three women looked at each other in amusement.

"Darling, you don't really want to have mis-matched legs, do you?"

"If it means getting away from this pain, definitely!"

Cinna shot up like a rocket after take-off, except somehow faster. He looked like a puppy running about in the snow with excitement. Wow, someone has had way too much caffeine He had obviously had an idea for the dress.

"Illusions. That is what your dress will be. Illusions." As soon as he said that I thought that I was going to look like a walking retro black and white chimpanzee. Cinna then ran into the back. Presumably going to get a bit of fabric, he emerged panting. And shoved the fabric in my hand, none too gently, may I add.

I unwrinkled it to reveal a pulsating patting. I was stunned. And, stunned is not a common facial expression on my face. It was perfect; reflecting my powers and personality. Another thing that it didn't do was make me look like a retro black and white chimpanzee. Phew! What a relief!

Cinna then measured me. So he could start making the dress. Whilst he was doing that the three women carried on with the waxing. Unfortunately! I can tell that this will soon be the bane of my life.

My personal hell ended as abruptly, as it began. Cinna came out with a magnificent dress. Putting it on, it was better than I thought it would look. I mean, it looked as though the pulsating started at the heart and made its way out.

"Wow, Cinna I don't know how you did it but, she looks better that Peeta and I did. I don't know how, but you have managed to better yourself."

I didn't believe her until I looked in the mirror. This was not, what I was expecting. I was always one to shy away from attention, but if I looked like this every day of my life, I wouldn't need to. My hair was half up and half down. And the dress, it came in on my figure and at the bottom flared out.

At that point, David walked in and I saw what he was wearing a white suit. I didn't understand why or what his powers could be, but I didn't care. I wanted to get this done and over with.

Katniss, Peeta, Cinna, David's designer, David and I started to walk to the end of the tunnel where the chariots where held.

**R & R Please**


	3. 3: mind wipe

**sorry this one is smaller than my other hope you enjoy it all the same.**

david's point of view

As soon as we arrived, Violet ran out of there. I could tell that her powers were getting the better of her. I always knew that she had powers, even before the people of District 12 found out.

When we were little, Violet and I used to know each other very well. I was the introverted boy and she was the very definition of an extrovert. She was happy, confident, and sociable. Me being the typical introvert, I was quite the target for many bullies.

It all happened around five years ago, not too long ago really. I was walking home, after a tiring day at school.

"David, wait up for me."

I turned around and there stood Violet Hawthorne, one of the infamous Hawthornes. She was the most popular person in our class. Not only was she the prettiest girl in the class, she was also the class brain.

I waited for her, smiling at the prospect of being able to talk to her, without an audience like in school. From time to time, at least once a week, I would walk home with Violet. We actually had a lot in common.

However, on this occasion, we were interrupted by a group of older boys. They were sneering at Violet and jeering at her.

"Where did you get your clothes from? The mines?"

"That is original. Where did you pick it from, your butt?"

Hello, Mr Dumb, Tall and Sporty. This is your cue.

"Huh?"

Do you see what I mean? Violet could out talk anyone. Let's just say, that you wouldn't want to have a debate with her. She would win, in the first three minutes. She was persuasive even back then.

And, they kept coming out with retort after yet another ridiculous retort. Violet responded with ease, not even breaking a sweat. She was always witty. She always knew what exactly to say. Unlike me, I couldn't think of such amazing comebacks for my life.

So, when they finally realised, that they couldn't get to her, by sheer stupidity, they decided to do the next best thing.

That was when one of them tripped me up and I fell face first into the ground, making my nose bleed like you would never believe.

Then they all started to crowd around me. Violet stood on the outside of the circle trying to get them away from me, though it didn't work.

When she realised that it wouldn't work, she changed tactics and touched the ear of the biggest thug. She leaned in, and seemed to whisper something in his ear. Whatever she said, he acted like an obedient child and did as she said.

And to our surprise, he did just that and walked away like none of this was happening.

Violet then ran towards me. She helped me up, and told me that I would be ok, which I had no doubt about. She was there right next to me, so of course I would be fine.

That was mostly what happened that day. Violet know that she was not allowed to tell anyone about her powers, so she when around erasing their memories of what happened, until I was the only one left. She came up to me and said I am sorry. Her lips then pressed against mine.

"David, come on. Are you just going to stand there all day? We need to get you ready for the opening ceremony."

Well, Effie is clearly experiencing anxiety.

As I followed her down the corridor, I noticed my surroundings. Creepy…

We stopped walking abruptly. Two doors emblazoned with the number 12 were opposite each other.

Effie opened the doorknob on the left, and gestured for me to follow her. I am doing a lot of following today.

The room was mostly black, except for the seats which were orange. It seemed peculiar, for such bright chairs to be in a room, where clearly darker furnishments are preferred.

"Hello, my name is Portia. And I will be your stylist. I suppose that I should tell you, that you will be dressed according to your powers. Right I have two questions. What are your name and your powers?"

I had never heard someone say so much so quickly in one breath. Ever. And my mom likes to talk. A lot.

Violet used to talk that much, until she kissed me. Her power was that she could control peoples mind. I had worked that out for myself when I had gotten into that fight and with one whisper in there ear she made one of them walk away, not remembering a thing. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

Well she was going to do that to me, when she had kissed me.

If she wanted to, there was no stopping her.

My heart was racing, and then the next thing I know she was out cold in my arms. I would imagine, that she would wake up not remembering a single thing. Her own power had back fired on her thanks to me.

If any of the tributes try to attack me, there is a chance that they will burn to death. That was my power.

Joining Portia in reality again. She looked fed up, and frankly I don't blame her.

"No one else's powers work on me. You could say I am immune to supernatural things. Ooh and my name is David."

She began to think of a costume, and she didn't want me to disturb her, so I was told to lie down. Or something. She was very vague about it.

"You are going to wear a plain white suit. This will signify, that you have no true power of your own."

I didn't argue with her. She is scary!

It didn't take that long, for the suit to be made. I was dressed in no time, and I had nothing to do but wait for Violet.

"Violet is ready. It is time, David."

I got off the couch, groaning as I did so.

Katniss, Peeta, Portia, Violet's designer, Violet and I started to walk to the end of the tunnel, where the chariots were all gathered.

**please R&R**


End file.
